


Magic

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Fairy Tail Week [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pool Party, having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Magic

Mirajane beamed at Master Makarov as she handed him a perspiring glass of lemonade. He took a sip and pouted, "Where's the magic ingredient in this?"

The demon barmaid giggled and responded, "Porlyusica said to limit your alcohol intake to three drinks a day until she checks on you again."

He sighed and settled further into his patio chair, waving her off. Makarov watched his brats carousing in the new pool, the adults shrieking and behaving worse than five year-old Asuka. She was splashing gently with her mother and father, while Natsu was demonstrating a German suplex on a wildly wriggling Lucy.

The guild master wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his loud patterned board shorts and smiled widely. He cheered Lucy's dunking so vigorously, he spattered drink on his lap.

"Master, are you having fun staring at Lucy?" Mira stood behind her guild leader with crossed arms.

"Ye- ah, I didn't see you there, Mira my dear." Makarov rattled his ice cubes in his drink. "I don't suppose I could have a refill?" Swivelling in his seat, he quickly made eye contact with Mirajane. "I only drink because of you brats."

"One last drink Master, or Porlyusica will give your liver a new home if you keep trying to kill it." Mira waggled her finger under his nose, "She promised a nasty gaping wound." With one last smile, Mira left.

Master Makarov wasn't alone for long, Mavis appeared wearing a modest two piece swimsuit. "I want you to swim with me!" She pouted, her lip trembled and Makarov could feel the drink he hadn't received yet getting warm.

"Laxus!"

The lightning dragon slayer looked up from his magazine.

"Laxus m'boy, amuse First!"

Mavis squealed and clapped her hands. Laxus glowered at his grandfather but forced a smile for the ghost girl. She held out her hand and reluctantly the mage dropped his copy of Sorcerer's Weekly.

Mira arrived just as Laxus caught Mavis jumping into the pool. "I'm proud of you Master!" He huffed and accepted his fresh drink, taking a long sip. "Poor Laxus was sitting on the sidelines for so long. It's just so nice of you to look out for him!"

"Yes, that's what I was doing. Heh, I should be rewarded with a double, don't you think?"

"Don't push your luck!" Mira dimpled and winked at Makarov, "I'll be checking up on you." She hefted her full tray higher, "I have to deliver these drinks and more, but I've got my eye on you!"

"Mira! Are those ours?" Lucy waved down the barmaid. "That strawberry smoothie looks so refreshing!" The blonde plucked the glass off the tray and elbowed Natsu. "Pay attention! Our drinks are here."

"I know, I was just thinking about jumping back into the pool. Laxus will never suspect a sneak attack while he's ghost-sitting." Natsu accepted a mug of beer and craned his head to watch the lightning dragon slayer as he entertained Mavis.

Lucy gave Natsu a gimlet glare. "No fighting today, you promised."

Gray snorted, "Fifty jewels says he gets in two fights."

"You wanna go?" Natsu sneered at the ice mage, "I'll kick your ass!"

"Don't start Gray." Lucy grabbed Natsu by the ear, "Settle down or pay the price."

"Ow! Leggo!" Natsu grimaced, "Sheesh. I won't do nothin'."

Mira smiled sweetly, "It's always magic when we get along."


End file.
